


Slick

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, mud, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

Jared didn't know why rain was sexy. It wasn't like he was really turned on by rain alone, cause hi, he wasn't a freak.

But, put someone _in_ the rain--preferably a skinny-ass blonde kid with half a Buffalo accent left when he got excited--and little Jared sproinged to attention.

He sighed, leaning his forehead against the window as he watched Chad outside in the rain. Joe--Chad's dog, a half-Shepherd, half-wolf dog which was a perfect match for half-dingo Sadie--was nearly as big as Chad was, and they were running around like idiots, Chad laughing and Joe barking before Joe tackled Chad to the ground for licking.

Jared was suddenly struck with the same urge, and with a sigh, he bolted out the front door, yelling at Joe to hit the bricks and laughing as the dog scattered into the back yard. He tackled Chad again, landing them both in the mud as Chad shrieked and Jared laughed. He shut the shrieking up with a kiss, his lips and tongue hot against the rain-chill of Chad's skin.

Chad kissed back, shivering as the heat of Jared's body pressing against him made him feel the chill of the rain even more acutely than before. Jared was pulling off his shirt, and Chad's muddy hands slid over Jared's back, leaving handprints on his skin that the rain smeared almost immediately.

Jared hissed and arched his back, the cold hands against his hot skin making him buck roughly against Chad, grinding their bodies together as he pushed him harder against the ground.

Groaning softly, Chad brought his hands up Jared's chest, pushing just enough to get him to shift backwards, then opened both their jeans with a flick of his wrist. His cock was already hard and it rose up instantly to rub against Jared's.

Jared's moans met Chad's as he pressed down, rocking his hips against Chad's and making sure their cocks slid against each other hard and fast. His hands locked in Chad's hair, keeping his head exactly where it was as he kissed him roughly again. His tongue pushed hungrily against Chad's as they settled into a hot, frantic rhythm as they humped against each other in the rain.

Slick and wet, their bodies slid easily against each other where skin touched skin. Chad's jeans were caked stiff with mud and rainwater and Jared's were just as heavy as they rode down low on his hips. Bellies and cocks were bare, backs and arms and chests where shirts had been thrown off entirely or rucked up in a hurry exposed hot skin that almost sizzled when pelted with raindrops.

Chad thrust roughly against Jared, reaching a muddy hand between them to grip both their cocks tightly together. Both groaned loudly at the same time, the cold mud feeling like icy sandpaper against hot and tender skin. It just made Chad jack faster, gritty hand scraping against both shafts as the motions of their bodies fucked their shafts into his fist.

Jared couldn't help the tightening of his hands in Chad's hair, then loosened it almost immediately. Instead, he moved his grip to Chad's hips instead to give himself better leverage. His head fell back, lifting his hot face up to the cooling kisses of the raindrops splattering on his cheeks and forehead. His cock thrust faster, the shift in his position giving him added strength to stroke.

Chad brought both hands up, linking muddy fingers together and giving both their cocks a tighter, grittier tunnel to push into and pull out of. His breath came in harsh pants as he moved with Jared, pushing himself up to lick the rivulets of hot, Jared-flavored water as they trickled down his lover's throat.

The decadent slurping at his skin made Jared twitch. He could feel Chad's lips and tongue like hot firebrands against his wet flesh, and each noise made his dick jerk in Chad's grip. When the slurps moved up to his ear, scorching lips and tongue sucking a cool earlobe, that was all Jared could take. The sandpaper scrape of muddy hands against his cock was just added sensation, and he came with a sharp cry of Chad's name.

Chad made a joyful little noise as Jared came, his grip moving along Jared's cock even faster as he stroked out the orgasm, streaks of white mixing with the dark mud stiffening his fingers. His own orgasm followed moments later, panting and swearing as his come mixed with Jared's.

Jared rolled off Chad and onto his back, staring up at a slate-gray sky that still poured down on them both, the fingers of one hand digging into the mud between them as his other hand reached over and found Chad's to squeeze tightly.

Chad's fingers linked almost instantly with Jared's as he spoke. "If I end up with pneumonia because of your dumb ass, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Jared cracked up at that, throwing a handful of mud at Chad. Chad answered with a mudball of his own and they both scrambled to their feet, pelting one another with mud as they headed towards the house for hot showers.

The End


End file.
